narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazotoki Yumekuni
is a jōnin-level shinobi from Tobikakurenai Village and head of the Yumekuni Clan. Background During his adolescence and youth, Nazotoki was considered one of the most brilliant minds of Tobikakurenai, but his explosive personality and his pre-disposition to be clumsy and energetic made him several times screw up everything. Although he was not a patient shinobi, Nazotoki was part of Tobikakurenai's Intelligence Division during the and . As a young man, Nazotoki learned the secrets of his clan and developed his techniques with Yin Release, increasing his prestige in the village. At some point in his life he was appointed as Head of the Yumekuni Clan. According to him, it was a close election and he won his opponent by just two votes. Years later, when his post as Head of the clan was unquestionable, he devoted himself to the training of the clan's young shinobi, as well as his grandchildren, in the domain of Yin Release, which became the signature of the vast majority of the clan's members. Personality Nazo once described his father as a bumbling, proud, clumsy, energetic, strict and brilliant old man, whose mind has forgotten to age along with his body and added that often believes that Gensō is more mature than him. Still, everyone knows he takes his responsibilities as both head of the Yumekuni clan and a shinobi very seriously. Even if he prefer not to interfere with the duties of Nazo and Miwaku as parents, he cares a lot with his grandchildren: that Himitsu is relaxed and Gensō not have a good self-esteem. Nazotoki claims to be a survivor of the Shinobi System, who orders a shinobi never shows its feelings and never oppose the wishes of its village. He says he can not repress his emotions and his spontaneity is what makes him so "wonderfully amazing". Moreover, he always prefers to follow the reason and common sense when he is presented to a question regarding the wishes of the village, and often proves contrary to the Councillors' orders. Nazotoki also does not show any kind of rivalry or bias against other shinobi of the Hidden Villages (except perhaps Kirigakure), saying that the hot springs from Yugakure are the best in the world and no one makes a ramen better than from Konohagakure. As head of his clan, Nazotoki cares for the traditions and respect of the Yumekuni clan. Although always try to prove the Yumekuni's superiority, he affirms that all Tobikakurenai clans are powerful and never be ashamed to ask help from any of them. Appearance Nazotoki is an old man with white hair and a white goatee and mustache. His hair is white and only covers the back and the sides of his head, leaving his bald exposed. To hide a part of his forehead and his bald he uses Tobikakurenai's standard forehead protector just above his eyebrows. In the palm of his left hand, Nazotoki has tattooed the clan symbol Yumekuni which, according to him, helps him to focus his chakra when he needs to channel it in the palm of his hands. This methodology that he teaches to his students is similar to the . Abilities Being a member of the Yumekuni clan, Nazotoki is master in genjutsus, though he use some fire-based techniques. Besides his intelligence made him to be recognized as a great shinobi in the village. Which also allowed many of his troubles and his "accidents" were been forgiven. Genjutsu Since the signing of all Yumekuni clan members is the use of genjutsus, Nazotoki devoted most of his training perfecting his knowledge of this area. Just as his son and grandchildren, his genjutsus are meant to manipulate the minds of his opponents mainly creating ghostly apparitions both people or rivers. His techniques are primarily aimed at obtaining sensitive information. Nazotoki also has the ability to easily obtain sensitive information from his opponents using more powerful techniques to extract such information. Likewise Nazotoki is able to use the Clairvoyance Technique and is also able to read minds. Yumekuni Clan Techniques As the head of his clan, he is well versed in all of his clan's techniques. He has demonstrated skill in making his chakra takes the form of a lance. Besides mastering all the clan exclusive genjutsus, he is also master at using his yin chakra being mentor of young Yumekuni clan members. Using a specific technique that is able to nullify the effects of the Antimatter Barrier, Nazotoki uses all his knowledge to train and prepare the next generation of Yumekuni. Trivia *Nazotoki (謎解き) means "solve the mystery". *Nazotoki's favorite word is "dream" (夢, Yume). *Nazotoki's favorite food is ramen and his least favourite is dishes such as squid, Quotes *(About himself) "Only someone very amazing, brave or very crazy like me can survive the shinobi world." *(To his pupils) "You're the village's future and the Yumekuni clan's future. People die, but the family name remains in history. It's up to you to know how write this story and teach you the principles of our clan is my duty."